Vampire Knight Episode 5 'Moonlight Festivities'
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Episode 5! :D I did this all when I caught a cold along with the other two. Hope you like it! New student, Shannon is fitting in well with Cross Academy. What will happen this episode? I love putting questions in summaries XD I don't own the original Vampire Knight series!


Vampire Knight

Episode 5

Early the next morning, after Yuki was given the spell to calm Zero, the Headmaster took Zero and Yuki to meet Shannon.  
He knocked on the door as loud as he could to wake her.  
"Shannon! Come on! Remember the two people I was telling you about? They are here!"  
Soon the door opened to a very tired girl only wearing a bra and shorts and eyes half closed.  
"Hello... Aaargh! I forgot! I'm not wearing a shirt!" yelled the girl.  
Her hair had moved from her face.  
Zero looked close at the scars.  
"I'm so sorry that I'm not dressed! I wasn't keeping an eye on the time and that Kaname Kuran woke me up late last night for no reason!" she yelled in distress.  
"What are those scars from?" asked Zero.  
"Oh those, I don't like them. They are from a pureblood vampire named Shaylin Kuran who has taken over half of my body with her soul." explained Shannon.  
"A pureblood, then that must mean you have the same condition as Zero." said Yuki.  
"You must be Yuki and Zero the Headmaster has been talking about. Hi nice to meet you, I'm Shannon Dale."  
"Nice to meet you too! Are you the new student?" said Yuki.  
"Yep, in the day class. Even though I am going to slowly fall to a level E, I don't want to spend my time around vampires and act like them." said Shannon.  
"That sounds a bit like me." said Zero.  
"So am I in your classes too? You seem easy to get along with and by the way you act, I can see we both share the same hatred for vampires." said Shannon.  
Zero walked off.  
"Zero! That's not the way to treat a new student!" yelled the Headmaster.  
"Don't worry. That's how I used to act after that vampire did this to me."  
"I found you a uniform Shannon! You should put it on and get ready! You need to help Yuki and Zero patrol!" said the Headmaster.  
"Oh yeah. That disciplinary committee." groaned Shannon.  
The Headmaster pushed the folded uniform into Shannon's arms.  
"We'll see you when your dressed." smiled Yuki.

"I'm too tired to even concentrate on what I'm doing now." moaned Shannon as she held the uniform up and looked in the mirror.  
"Don't worry kid; I'll help you through the day." said the left side of her face.  
"Oh, morning Shaylin." groaned Shannon.

Shannon pulled on the uniform, and crazy enough it fit.  
"How did the Headmaster now my size?" she asked in confusion.  
She pulled on her sword holder and put her sword in.  
She exited her room and into the hall where the Headmaster was standing with Yuki and Zero.  
"It looks good on you." smiled Yuki.  
"Thanks, so what do I need to do now?"  
"Well, follow Yuki and Zero to help them with their patrol and you would easily pick up what you have to do." said the Headmaster.  
"Come on! Let's go!" said Yuki as she dragged Shannon along.  
Zero followed them.

Outside, Yuki gave Shannon a disciplinary committee armband.  
"This will show that your with us and that you help bring peace to the academy." said Yuki.  
Shannon put on the armband.  
"So what did you do to deserve those scars?" asked Zero.  
"You sure love details. Well, I was with my friends late at night wondering the streets and I didn't like the atmosphere and I told them to run, but they didn't. So I sacrificed myself for them and took on one of Shaylin's servants and that wasn't very smart and this is what happened. She now says that she takes care of me, but I can tell she's planning something." explained Shannon.  
"That's terrible." said Yuki.  
Some of the day class girls were starting to arrive.  
Shannon drew her sword.  
"I suggest you get to class." smirked Shannon.  
"Who are you?" whimpered one of them.  
"I'm your worst nightmare if you don't do as I say." threatened Shannon.  
All the girls screamed and ran away.  
"Is that what we are supposed to do?" asked Shannon.  
"Well, no need to work today." said Zero.  
"You shouldn't scare them! It's your first day; you should make a good impression." pouted Yuki.  
"I did. I told them not to mess with me or they get a sword to their head." smiled Shannon.

Some of the night class students were starting to leave their classes.  
"What happened to our crowd?" asked the blonde guy with bright blue eyes.  
"Who the hell are you? Are you some sort of attention seeker?" asked Shannon.  
"No! I am Hanabusa Aidou. Who are you? And what is your blood type?"  
"Oh you are an attention seeker. I'm Shannon."  
"Are you the cause of distraction from our classes last night? We smelt blood." said a guy with purple hair.  
"Yeah, maybe. Who are you?" asked Shannon.  
"Senri."  
"Since we are doing introductions I might as well chime in. I'm Takuma Ichijo."  
"Akatsuki Kain."  
"Ruka Souen."  
"Rima Touya."  
"You already know who I am." said Kaname.  
"Unfortunately." whispered Shannon.  
"Good morning Kaname." said Yuki.  
"Morning Yuki." said Kaname.  
"Pathetic." whispered Shaylin.  
"I know." agreed Shannon.  
"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked Senri.  
"Oh I do that from time to time nothing out of the ordinary." said Shannon.  
The night class students all walk off to their dorms.

"Well that was easy." said Shannon with her sword still in her hand.  
"Don't do that again. It isn't the way we were told." said Yuki.  
"I thought it was a good idea." said Zero.  
"At least someone agrees with me." smiled Shannon.  
"We need to get to class, it starts soon." said Yuki.  
The three ran off to class.

At the class room, everyone was excited.  
"What's going on?" asked Yuki.  
"Didn't you hear? We're getting a new teacher. I just saw him!"  
"Oh yeah I forgot." said Yuki.  
Zero got to his seat and waited for class to start.  
Yuki took Shannon to sit with her and Yori.  
"Is this the new student?" she asked.  
"Yep. Her name is Shannon."  
"Nice to meet you Shannon. I'm Yori."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
When the teacher burst through the door, all the girls calmed down and looked at him.

Shannon could feel like he was some sort of threat.  
"I'm leaving." she said as she dashed off.  
The teacher followed her with his eye.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Sorry, my first day and I'm not feeling one hundred precent." she ran out the door.  
She could tell the teacher got a glimpse of her scars.

Shannon ran to the front gate and found Headmaster Cross.  
"That teacher is a."  
"Yes I know." said the Headmaster.  
"I don't want to go near him." she snarled.  
"It will be fine; he has to teacher vampires, so he won't kill you."  
Soon Zero and Yuki came to the gate.  
"I have an assignment for you all if you're not feeling up to going to class." smiled the Headmaster.

The three went and got changed into some different clothes and kept their weapons with them.

"This is nice." said Yuki as she stretched her arms in the middle of the street.  
"It's very crowded." moaned Shannon.  
Yuki went and looked at a few things.  
Shannon was looking around to see if she could spot a vampire and Zero was looking around as if he were on a mission.

Soon the trio stopped at a cafe.  
"This is great! The sundaes here are delicious! Me and Sayori were here the other day." said Yuki as she spooned in her sundae.  
"I wanted noodle soup." groaned Zero.  
"Well do you want any Shannon?" asked Yuki.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Really, I haven't even seen you eat breakfast. Is everything ok?" asked Yuki.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking."  
"About what?" asked Zero.  
"Just, why my parents hate me for what I am becoming," said Shannon as she starred at the table, "it's not like I wanted to fall to a level E."  
"Is that why you came to the academy?" asked Yuki.  
"Yeah."

"Are you from the Cross academy night class?" one of the waitresses asked Zero. "You are, aren't you? You don't look like everyone else. There's someone named Aidou in the night class he comes her often and buys sweets."  
"I'm leaving." said Zero as he got up and exited the store.  
"Zero!" yelled Yuki.

Yuki and Shannon left to go and find where Zero went.  
Yuki found an alley and Shannon followed.  
"Ouch!" yelped Yuki as she scrapped her arm.  
Shannon sensed a vampire.  
"There's a vampire nearby, keep your guard!"  
Yuki looked around and couldn't find where it was.  
Shannon covered her face with her hands and moved away.  
"Quick! Cover your scratch so you don't attract any vampires." said Shannon.  
Yuki tried to cover it, but heard a noise from above.  
"I smell fresh blood!" said an insane voice.  
The two girls tried to ready themselves for the insane man as he fell from a beam on a building.  
Yuki got her Artemis rod and Shannon held the handle of her sword.  
Yuki was being targeted and Shannon wasn't able to draw her sword in time to stop it.

Someone came from behind Yuki and stopped the man from attacking.  
It was Zero.  
Artemis started shooting sparks.  
"It seems Artemis doesn't like it when I use it."  
"Oh so the stick has feelings." said Shannon.

Zero got ready for the insane vampire, but was stopped when another sword from behind sliced the vampire in half.  
It was Takuma and Senri.  
"Takuma, Senri. What are you two doing here?" asked Yuki.  
"My thoughts exactly, why am I here you didn't need me for anything." asked Senri.  
"Come by the Moon dormitory tonight and all will be explained." said Takuma as he withdrew his sword and walked off with Senri.  
"That was weird." said Shannon.  
"What was?" asked Yuki.  
"I wasn't able to draw my sword. Shaylin, did you stop me? Was that another one of your servants?" she asked the other side of her face.  
"I don't remember that one, no I don't think so." replied Shaylin.

Later that night, Shannon decided to go and find out more about the vampire classes instead of finding out more about the incident earlier that day.  
As she arrived at the gate, a strong smell of blood hit her.  
"This smell disgusts me." mumbled Shannon.  
"I find it quite delightful." smirked Shaylin.  
She leaned on the wall for a while just before Zero showed up.  
"You didn't have to come if didn't want to." said Zero.  
"I didn't, Shaylin wanted to."  
"She must be quite annoying." said Zero.  
"True, she doesn't know when to stop." mumbled Shannon.  
"I can hear you, you know." said Shaylin.  
"I don't care." grumbled Shannon.  
A little while later, Yuki came to the gate.  
"Zero, Shannon. What are you two doing here?" she asked.  
"Same question to you." said Zero.  
"I wanted to know why Takuma and Senri were in the town today." she replied.  
"I knew you two would come, so I came here just in case." added Zero.  
"Well then let's go." mumbled Shannon.  
She pushed against the strong gates and eventually pushed them open.  
"Shannon, go on ahead. We will catch up with you." said Zero.  
"Fine, I won't go too far away." said Shannon as she strolled off.

Shannon walked up the path and found Akatsuki and Hanabusa waiting for visitors.  
"Welcome new student. I didn't think you would come." said Hanabusa.  
"I didn't really want to." groaned Shannon.  
"Is there anyone else coming?" asked Akatsuki.  
"Yeah, Zero and Yuki are at the gate and they said they would catch up." answered Shannon.  
"We'll wait." said Hanabusa.

A little while after, Yuki and Zero showed up.  
"What took so long?" questioned Shaylin.  
"Was that you, new student? It sounded like a familiar voice." asked Hanabusa.  
"That technically wasn't me, but was me. If that is hard to understand." replied Shannon.  
"Please tell us, it will be best to know, so we understand." said Akatsuki.  
"Fine." pouted Shannon.

As the group journeyed deeper and deeper into the area, Shannon explained to Akatsuki and Hanabusa what was going on and they became quite shocked.  
"Why did you choose her, Lady Shaylin?" asked Hanabusa.  
"Formal, aren't you? Well this girl has the best smelling and tasting blood I had scented in a very long time. So I made my decision." explained Shaylin.  
"Will you please stop talking about me like that Shaylin, it's really creepy." said Shannon.  
"Why my darling? You should take it as a compliment."  
"Because these people are mostly vampires and they will most likely target me. So thank you." said Shannon with sarcasm.  
"We won't. We have to obey the rules at this academy." said Hanabusa.  
"Seems fair enough." shrugged Shannon.

As they reached the depth of the area, Yuki, Shannon and Zero find a get-together of vampires.  
"Yuki, Shannon and Zero! Welcome to my birthday party! Please enjoy your stay!" smiled Takuma.  
"Happy birthday Takuma, I didn't know it was your birthday." said Yuki.  
"Please do enjoy some drinks and cake."  
"No thank you, I think I'm going to leave." said Shannon.  
"Wait you haven't eaten all day." said Yuki.  
"I'm fine."  
Zero watched as she ran into the trees and jumped up into one and perched herself up on the tallest branch.

She jumped from tree to tree which led her to right in front of the Headmaster's office.  
Her scars were becoming painful.  
She rushed into the building and to the door of the office.  
"Headmaster, there is something wrong with my scars." said Shannon as she cringed at the pain.  
She looked in the room and saw the new teacher with the Headmaster.  
"Oh sorry if I'm interrupting anything." she apologized.  
"It's alright." assured the Headmaster.  
"You're the kid that ran out of class today." said the new teacher.  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
"I felt the presence of the vampire inside you." he said.  
"You must be a vampire hunter. I have always wanted to be one of those."  
"The name is Toga Yagari."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Shannon Dale."  
Shannon clenched her hand over her face as the pain grew worse, but she didn't whimper or cry.  
"Your tough, aren't you." said Yagari.  
"I trained myself to be like this, so I don't complain or worry people." replied Shannon.  
"Shannon is there an ointment that you use to stop the pain?" asked the Headmaster.  
"No, only I can take away the pain and I can give it to her." smirked Shaylin.  
"Who was that?" asked Yagari.  
"The name is Shaylin Kuran. If you try to kill me, you will kill this girl too. You don't want to kill an innocent girl, do you?" threatened Shaylin.  
The Headmaster went through the first aid kit and found some ointment.  
"Try this." he said as he squeezed some ointment on the scars.  
Shannon didn't flinch.  
"I don't know if it would work." said Shannon.

"I sense something bad happening." said Shannon as she turned to the window.  
"I can tell as well." said Yagari.  
Shannon opened the window and leaped into the trees.  
"Wait! Don't go! What if it's dangerous?!" yelled the Headmaster.  
Yagari ran through the building and followed Shannon from the ground.  
Shannon and Yagari were close and at the same pace.  
"So what do you think is going on?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but I smell blood... It could be the vampire get together, but this scent is more strong so it must be fresh and only just bitten." explained Shannon.  
"Your wrong my darling. The person wasn't bitten. It was just that big vampire group." said Shaylin.  
"I still think there is something bad going on." said Shannon.

The two on a mission were getting closer.  
"Where are we going kid?" asked Yagari.  
"I don't know, but we're close."  
When Shannon stopped jumping, Yagari came to a halt and Shannon landed by Yagari's side.  
The two saw Yuki and Zero in the pond.  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Shannon.  
"I think the young girl tried to stop the boy from drinking her blood." explained Shannon.  
"How do you know that?" asked Yagari.  
"The way to calm level E's, is to put them in water. Just like a cat when they do the wrong thing." explained Shaylin.  
When the two surfaced, Yagari pointed his gun at Zero.  
"Wait! What are you do-?!" said Shannon as she was cut off by the gun being triggered.  
Zero was shot in the shoulder.  
"Zero!" yelled Shannon and Yuki.

* * *

HEY! :D Hope all of you out there are enjoying these stories of mine, if you don't I'll just writing them anyway. :)


End file.
